Warriors: Shadow and Light
by JakLover
Summary: There was a stirring in the shadows, and from all around lithe dark shapes crept stealthily over the rocks. Unsheathed claws glinted in the moonlight. Wary eyes flashed like amber. And then, as if on a silent signal, the creatures leaped at each other...
1. Chapter 1

_A half moon glowed on smooth granite boulders, _turning them silver. The silence was broken only by the ripple of water from the swift black river and the whisper of the wind on the sand dunes beyond.

There was a stirring in the shadows, and from all around lithe dark shapes crept stealthily over the rocks. Unsheathed claws glinted in the moonlight. Wary eyes flashed like amber. And then, as if on a silent signal, the creatures leaped at each other, and suddenly the rocks were alive with wrestling, screeching winged-wolves.

At the center of the frenzy of fur and claws, a massive dark wolf pinned a bracken-colored male wolf to the ground and drew up his head triumphantly."Aubrey!" the wolf growled. "How dare you hunt in our territory? The river belongs to the DesertClan!"

"After tonight, Sharok, this will be just another MountainClan hunting ground!" Aubrey spat back.

A warning howl came from the shore, shrill and anxious.

"Look out! More MountainClan warriors are coming!"

Sharok turned to see sleek wet bodies sliding out of the river. The drenched Mountainclan warriors bounded silently up the shore and hurled themselves into battle without even stopping to shake the water from their fur.

Sharok glared down at Aubrey. "You may swim like lurker sharks, but you and your warriors do not belong in the Wasteland!" He drew back his lips and showed his teeth as the wolf struggled beneath him.

The desperate scream of a DesertClan female wolf rose above the clamor. A wiry MountainClan male had pinned the brown warrior flat on her belly. Now he lunged toward her neck with jaws still dripping from his swim across the river. Sharok heared the cry and let go of Aubrey. With a mighty leap, wings outstreched, he knocked the enemy warrior away from the female. "Quick, Fala, run!" he ordered, before turning on the MountainClan warrior who had threatened her. Fala scrambled to her paws, wincing from the deep gash on her shoulder, and raced away.

Behind her, Sharok spat with rage as the MountainClan warrior sliced open his nose. Blood blinded him for an instant, but he lunged forward regardless and sank his teeth into the hind leg of his enemy. The MountainClan wolf yelped and struggled free. "Sharok!" The bark came from another warrior with a tail as white as snow. "This is useless, There are too many MountainClan warriors!"

"No, Garret. DesertClan has never been beaten!" Sharok howled back, flying to Garret's side. "This is our territory!" Blood was welling around his broad black muzzle, and he shook his head impatiently, scattering scarlet drops onto the rocks.

"Desertclan will honor your courage, Sharok, but we cannot afford to lose any more of our warriors," Garret urged. "Ather would never expect her warriors to fight against these impossible odds. We will have another chance to avenge this defeat." He met Sharok's blue-eyed gaze steadily, then reared away and flew onto a larger boulder at the edge of the river.

"Retreat, DesertClan! Retreat!" he howled. At once his warriors squirmed and struggled away from their opponents. Spitting and snarling, they back toward Garret. For a heartbeat, the MountainClan wolves looked confused. Was this battle so easily won? Then Aubrey howled a jubilant cry. As soon as they heared him, the MountainClan warriors raised their voices and joined their deputy in howling their victory.

Garret looked down at his warriors. With a flick of his tail, he gave the signal and the DesertClan wolves lept into the sky , and disappeared into the Wasteland's darkened sky. Sharok followed last. He hesitated at the edge of the boulder and looked back at the bloodstained battlefield. His face was grim, his eyes furious slits. Then he leap after his Clan into the vast desert sky.

In a deserted clearing, and old gray female wolf sat alone, staring up at the clear night sky. All around her in the shadows she could hear the breathing and stirrings of sleeping wolves.

A small female white wolf emerged from a dark corner of a cave, her pawsteps quick and soundless.

The gray wolf dipped her head in greeting. "How is Fala?" she said.

"Her wounds are deep, Ather," answered the white wolf, settling herself on the night-cool sand. "But she is yound and strong; she will heal quickly."

"And the others?"

"They will all recover, too"

Ather sighed. "We are lucky not to have lost any of our warriors this time. You are a gifted healer, Jazlyn." She tilted her head again and studied the stars. "I am deeply troubled by tonight's defeat. DesertClan has not been beaten in its own territory since I became alpha," She murmured. "These are difficult times for our pack. The season on newleaf is late, and there has been fewer pups. DesertClan needs more warriors if it is to survive."

"But the year is only just beginning," Jazlyn pointed out calmly. "There will be more pups when greenleaf comes." The gray wolf twiched her broad shoulders. "Perhaps. But training our young to become warriors takes time. If DesertClan is to defend its territory, it must have new warriors as soon as possible."

"Are you asking StarClan for answers?" asked Jazlyn gently, following Ather's gaze and staring up at the swath of stars glittering in the dark sky. "It is times like this we need the words of ancient warriors to help us. Has StarClan spoken to you?" Ather asked.

"Not for many months, Ather"

Suddenly a shooting star blazed over the desert. Jazlyn's tail twiched and the fur along her spine bristled. Ather's ear pricked but she remained silent as Jazlyn continued to stare upward.

After a few moments, Jazlyn lowered her head and turned to Ather. "It was a message from StarClan," she murmered. A distant look came to her eyes. " Dark Eco alone can save our Clan."

"Dark Eco?" Ather echoed. "But Dark Eco is feared by all the Clans! How can it save us?"

Jazlyn shook her head." I don't know," she admitted. "But htis is a message StarClan has choosen to share with me."

The DesertClan alpha fixed her clear blue eyes on the white wolf. "Who have never been wrong before, Jazlyn," she said. "If StarClan has spoken, then it must be so. Dark Eco will save our Clan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you people like the story so far. I have yet to type out chapter 3, ifI get a laptop for Christmas the chapter will be done alot sooner than if I didn't have one smiles. By the way if anyone doesn't have a clue what Skytha looks like, then it would be a smart idea if you read "_Cry of the Wolf"_ cuz Skytha is in that story. Hope you enjoy this story!**

**JakLover

* * *

_Chapter 1_**

_It was very dark_. Skytha could sense something was near. The yound female's eyes opened wide as she scanned the vast desert. Slow blowing wind ruffled her brown fur. This place was unfamilier, but the strange scents drew her onward, deeper into the Wasteland. Her stomach growled, reminding her of her hunger. She opened her jaws slightly to let in the warm smells of the desert reach the scent glands on the roof of her mouth. Musty odors of sand mingled with the tempting aroma of a small scaley creature.

Suddenly a flash of gray raced passed her. Skytha stopped still, listening. It was hiding behind the rocks less than 10 feet away. Skytha knew is was a MetalHead-she could feel the heartbeat deep within her ear fur. She swallowed, stilfling her rumbling stomach. Soon her hunger would be satisfied.

Slowly she lowered her body into position, crouching for the attack. She was downwind of the MetalHead. She knew it was not aware of her. With one final check on her prey's position, Skytha pushed back on her haunches and sprang, kicking up sand on the desert dunes as she rose.

The MetalHead dived for cover, heading toward a hole in the ground. But Skytha was already on top of it. She scooped it into the air, hooking the helpless creature with her thorn-sharp teeth, flinging it up in a high arc onto a boulder. The MetalHead landed dazed, but alive. It tried to run, but Skytha snatched it up again. She tossed the MetalHead once more, this time a little farther away. The MetalHead managed to scramble a few paces before Skytha caught up with it.

Suddenly a noise roared nearby. Skytha looked around, and as she did so, the MetalHead was able to pull away from her claws. When Skytha turned back she saw it dart into the darkness among a pile of rocks.

Angry, Skytha gave up the hunt. She spun around, her green eyes glaring, intent on searching out the noise that cost her her kill. The sound rattled on, becoming more familier. Skytha blinked open her eyes.

The desert had disappeared. She was inside a hot and airless room. Curled up on a couch. Moonlight filtered through the window, casting shadows on a smooth hard floor. The noise had the rattle of the curtains slapping against the window. Skytha had been dreaming.

Lifting her head, she rested her chin on a pillow. Her necklace rubbed uncomfortably around her neck. In her dream she had felt fresh air ruffling the soft fur where the neckleace usually pinched. Skytha rolled onto her back, savoring the dream for a few more moments. She could still smell the MetalHead. It had been the third time since a full moon that she'd had this dream, and every time the MetalHead had escaped her grasp.

She licked her lips. From the couch she could smell the bland odor of the leftovers from the recent day. The smell chased away the smell of her dream. But the hunger rumbled on in her stomach, so Skytha lifted herself from the couch. Walking over to a cupboard in the kitchen she opened it and found what could at least cease the hungry that growled in her stomach. Skytha reluctantly swallowed one more mouthful. Then she turned away and exited her apartment, which was close to Haven City's wall. Hoping the smell of the Wasteland beyond would bring back the feelings of her dream.

Outside, the moon was bright. It was raining lightly. Skytha transformed into her wolf form, and stalked down the darkened street, following the starlit cement path, feeling the stones cold and sharp beneath her paws. She stopped and sniffed a large bush with glossy green leaves. Their sickly sweet scent cloyed the damp air around her, she curled her lip to drive the smell out of her nostrils. Another winged-wolf had been here recently.

After flying to the cities wall, Skytha settled herself on top of the barrier that marked the limits of her territory. It was a favorite spot of hers, as she could see most of the entire city as well as the sandy Wasteland on the other side of the City wall.

The rain had stopped. Behind her, the tight-knit city were full of shadows. Skytha stretched her head forward to take a sniff of the damp air. Her skin was warm and dry under her thick coat, but she could feel the weight of the rain-drops that sparkled on her brown fur.

She heared the sound of Krimson Gaurds shouting out to a, to Skytha's guess, some criminal. If she were to catch the crook for them. They would probably greet her with harsh words and a bullet in the rear.

But this time Skytha ignored the Krimson Gaurd voices and turned her gaze back to the Wasteland. The crisp smell of the desert had grown fresher after the rain.

Suddenly the fur on her spine prickled. Was something moving out there? Was something watching her? Skytha stared ahead, but it was impossible to see or smell anything in the dark, sand-scented air. She lifted her chin boldly, stood up, and howled, both paws gripping the wall. She closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of the desert once more. It seemed to promise her something, tempting her onward into the whispering shadows. Tensing her muscles, she crouched for a moment. Then she spread her wings and glided softly onto the desert sands just below the Haven City wall.

"Where are you off to, Skytha?" barked a familier voice behind her.

Skytha looked up. A young black-and-gray wolf was balancing himself ungracfully on top of the wall.

"Hello, Bain," Skytha replied.

"You're not going into the Wasteland, are you?" Bain's eyes were huge.

"Just for a look," Skytha promised, shifting uncomfortably.

"You wouldn't get me in there. It's dangerous!" Bain wrinkled his black nose in distaste. "Varen said he went into the desert once." The wolf lifted his head and gestured with his nose over the rows of buildings toward the apartment where Varen lived.

"That fat old wolf never went into the Wasteland!" Skytha scoffed. "He's hardly been beyond his own house since his trip to the Baron's Palace. All he wants to do now is eat and sleep."

"No, really. He caught a Metalhead there!" Bain insisted.

"Well, if he did, then it was before he went to the palace. Now he complains about the Metalheads because they disturb his dozing."

"Well, anyway." Bain went on, ignoring the scorn in Skytha's growl, "Varen told me there are all sort of dangerous creatures out there. Huge winged-wolves who eat live Metalheads for breakfast and sharpen their claws on old bones!"

"I'm only going for a look around," Skytha mumbled to Bain. "I won't stay long."

"Well don't say I didn't warn you!" laughed Bain. The black-and-gray wolf turned and plunged off the fence back down into Haven City.

Skytha sat down in the soft sand beyond the city wall. She gave a nervous shake and wondered how much of Bain's gossip was true.

Suddenly the movement of a tiny creature caught her eye. She watched it scuttle under some rocks.

Instinct made her drop into a low crouch. With one slow paw after another she drew her body forward over the sands. Ears pricked, nostrils flared, eyes unblinking, she moved toward the creature. She could see it clearly now, sitting up among the dry dead grass, nibbling on a small piece of meat. It was a MetalHead.

Skytha crouch even lower, preparing to leap. She held her breath in case she made a noise to catch the attention of her prey. Excitment coursed through her, making her heart pound. This was even better than her dreams! Then a sudden noise of crackling grass and sand being stirred up made her jump. Her necklace made a noise treacherously, and the Metalhead darted away into a piled of boulders farther away.

Skytha stood very still and looks around. She could see the tan tip or a larger scaley tail just over a sand dune. She smelled a strong, strange scent. Definitely a meat-eater, but neither Elf or Wolf. Distracted, Skytha forgot about the her prey and watched the tail curiously. She wanted a better look.

All of Skytha's senses strained ahead as she prowled forward. Then she detected another noise. It came from behind, but sounded muted and distant. She swivled her ears backwards to hear it better. Pawsteps? she wondered, but she kept her eyes fixed on the strange scaley tail up ahead, and continued to creep onward. It was only when a faint rustling behind her became a loud and fast-approaching noise that Skytha realized she was in danger.

The creature hit her like an explosion and Skytha was thrown sideways into a pile of boulders. Twisting and gowling she tired to throw off the attacker that had fastened itself on her back, pinning her wings down. It was gripping her with incredibly sharp claws. Skytha could feel spiked teeth pricking at her neck. She writhed and squirmed from snout to tail, but she could free herself. For a second she felt helpless; then froze. Thinking fast, she flipped over onto her back. She knew instinctively how dangerous it was to expose her soft belly, but it was her only chance.

She was lucky--the plan seemed to work. She heared a "hhuuffff" beneath her as the breath was knocked out of her attacker. Thrashing and snarling fiercly, Skytha managed to wriggled free. Without looking back she sprinted to wards the City wall.

Behind her, a rush of pawsteps told Skytha her attacker was giving chase. Even though the pain from her scratches stung beneath her fur, Skytha decided he would rather turn and fight than let herself be jumped on again.

She skidded to a stop, spun around, and faced her presuer. It was another wolf, with a thick coat of soft gray fur, strong legs, and a broad face. In a heartbeat, Skytha smelled that it was a male, and sensed the power in the sturdy shoulders underneath the soft coat. Then the wolf spread its gray wings and crashed into Skytha at full pelt. Taken by surprise by Skytha's turn-about, it fell back into a dazed heap in the sand.

The impact knocked the breath out of Skytha, and she staggered. She quickly found her footing and spread out her wings, baring her teeth, ready to spring onto the other winged-wolf. But her attacker simply sat up and shook his off the sand from his fur, all signs of aggression gone.

Skytha felt strangly disappointed. Every part of her was tense, ready for battle.

"Hi there, pup!" barked the gray wolf cheerily. "You put up quite a fight for a city wolf!"

Skytha remained tense for a second, wondering whether to attack anyway. Then she remember the strength she had felt in this wolf's paws when he had pinned her to the ground. She dropped into a sitting position, loosened her muscles, and let her wings relax. "And I'll fight you again if I have to," Skytha growled.

"I'm Kayota, by the way," the gray wolf went on, ignoring Skytha's threat. "I'm training to be a DesertClan warrior."

Skytha remained silent. She didn't know what this Kayowhatsit was talking about, but she sensed the threat had passed. She hid her confusion by shaking the sand from her pelt.

"Whats a city wolf like you doing out in the Wasteland? Don't you know it's dangerous?" asked Kayota.

"If you're the most dangerous thing the Wasteland has to ffer, then I think I can handle it," Skytha bluffed.

Kayota looked up at her for a moment, narrowing his big yellow eyes. "Oh, I'm far from the most dangerous. If i were even half a warrior, I'd give an intruder like you some real wounds to think about."

Skytha felt a thrill of fear at these ominous words. What did this wolf mean by "intruder"?

"Anyway," Kayota said, using his sharp teeth to tug a clump of grass from between his claws, "I didn't think it was worth hurting oyu. You're obivously not from one of the other Clans."

"Other Clans?" Skytha echoed, confused.

Kayota let out an impatient growl. "You must have heared of the four warrior Clans that hunt around here! I belong to DesertClan. The other Clans are always trying to steal prey from our territory, especially VolcanoClan. They're so feirce they would have ripped you to shreds, no questions asked."

Kayota paused to curse angrily and continued. "They come to take prey that is rightfully ours. It's the job of the DesertClan warriors to keep them out of our territory. When I've finished my training, I'll be so dangerous, I'll have the other Clans shaking in their flea-bitten skins. They won't dare come near us then!"

Skytha narrowed her eyes. This must be one of the wolves Bain warned her about! Living rough in the desert hunting and fighting for every last scrap of food. Yet, Skytha didn't feel scared. In fact, it was hard not to admire this confident wolf. "So you're not a warrior yet?" she asked.

"Why? Did you think I was?" Kayota asked proudly. Then he shook his wide, furry head. "I won't be a real warrior for ages. I have to go through training first. Pups have to be six moons old before they even begin training. Tonight is my first night out as an apprentice."

"Why don't you live in Haven City instead? Your life would be much easier," Skytha asked. "There are plently of houses that are empty for people to live in. Or live with someone else, they could feed you and--"

"And they'd feed me cooked meat, and elf food that looks like soft slop!" Kayota interrupted. "No way! I can't think of anything worse than living in the city!" They're nothing but lazy morons! Walking around aimlessly, avoiding those Krimson Gaurds! Thats no life! Out here it's wild, and its's free. We come and go as we please." He finished his speech with a pround spit, the said mischievously," Until you've tasted a fresh-killed MetalHead, you havn't lived. Have you ever tasted a MetalHead?"

"No," Skytha admitted, a little defensivly. "Not yet."

"I guess you'll never understand," Kayota sighed. "You weren't born a full blooded wolf. It makes a big difference. You need to be born with wolf blood ing your veins, or the feel of the wind underneath your wings. Elves bitten by wolves, and can only transform with a stupid pendent, could never feel the same way."

Skytha remembered the way she had felt in her dreams.

"Thats not true!" she barked indignantly.

Kayota didn't reply, he suddenly siffened midlick, one paw still raised. "I smell wolves from my Clan," he growled. "You should go. They won't be pleased to find you hunting in our territory.

Skytha looked around, wondering how Kayota could smell anything different on the desert-scented breeze. But her fur stood on end at the note of urgency in Kayota's voice.

"Quick!" growled Kayota again. "Run!"

Skytha prepared to spring towards the city wall again, not knowing which way was safe to jump.

She was to late. A voice sounded behind her, firm and menacing. "Whats going on here?"

Skytha turned to see a large gray female wolf strolling majestically out from over a sand dune. She was magnificent. White hairs streaked her muzzle, and an ugly scar parted the fur across her shoulders, but her smooth gray coat shone like silver in the moonlight.

"Ather!" beside Skytha, Kayota crouched down and narrowing his eyes. He crouched even lower when a second wolf--a handsome, light-brown wolf---followed the gray wolf into the clearing.

"You shouldn't be so near Haven City, Kayota!" growled the light-brown wolf agrily, narrowing his green eyes.

"I know, Tamyis, I'm sorry." Kayota looked down at his paws.

Skytha copied Kayota and crouched low to the desert sand, her ears twiching nervously. These wolves had the air of strength she had never seen in any of her other friends back in Haven City. Maybe what Bain warned her about was true.

"Who is this?" ansked the gray female wolf.

Skytha flinched as she turned her gaze on her. Her piercing blue eyes made her feel even more vulnerable.

"She's no threat," Kayota said quickly. "She's not another Clan warrior, just a City wolf from beyond our territories.

Just a City wolf! these words inflamed Skytha, but she feld her tongue. The warning look in Ather's stare told her that she had observed the anger in her eyes, and she looked away.

"This is Ather, she's alpha of my Clan!" Kayota growled to Skytha's under his breath. "And Tamyis. He's my mentor, which means he's training me to be a warrior."

"Thank you for the introduction, Kayota," sighed Tamyis coolly.

Ather was still staring at Skytha. "You fight well for a city wolf.'' she suddenly said.

Skytha and Kayota exchanged confused glances. How could she know?

"We have been watching you both,'' Ather went one, as if she had read their thoughts. "We wondered how you would deal with an intruder, Kayota. You attacked her bravely." Kayota looked pleased with at Ather's praise.

"Sit up now, both of you!" Ather looked at Skytha. "You too, wolf." She sat up immediatly and held Ather's gaze evenly as she addressed her.

"You reacted well to an attack, wolf. Kayota is stronger than you, but you used your wits to defend yourself. And you turned to face him when he chased you. I've not seen a city wolf do that before."

Skytha managed to nod her thanks, taken aback by such unexpected praise. Her next words surprised her even more.

"I've have been wondering how you would preform out here, beyond the City Walls. We patrol this border frequently, so I have often seen you sitting on your boundry, staring out into the Wasteland. And now, at last, you have dared to place your paws here." Ather stared at Skytha thoughtfully. "You do seem to have a natural hunting ability. Sharp eyes. You would have caught that MetalHead if you had not hesitated so long."

"R-really?" Skytha stammered.

Tamyis spoke now. His deep voice was respectful but insistant. "Ather, this is a city wolf. She should not be hunting in DesertClan territory. Send her home now!"

Skytha prickled at Tamyis's dismissive words. "Send me home?" she growled impatiently. Ather's words had made her glow with pride. She had noticed her; she had been impressed by her. "But I've only come here to hunt for a MetalHead or two. I'm sure theres enough to go around."

Ather had turned her head to acknowledge Tamyis's words. Now her gaze snapped back to Skytha. Her blue eyes were blazing with anger. "There's never enough to go around," she spat. "If you didn't live such a soft, overfed life, you would know that!"

Skytha was confused by Ather's sudden rage, but one glance at the horrified look on kayota face was enough to tell her she had spoken to freely. Tamyis stepped to his alpha's side. Both wolves loomed over her now. Skytha looked into Ather's threatening stare and her pride disolved. These were not like the easy-going City wolves she was dealing with--they were mean, hungrey wolves who were probably going to finish what Kayota had started.

* * *

**Please review, you can flame, but not cruelly, I'd like to keep my confidence in this story. **

**xoxoxox**

**JakLover**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope everyone had an awsome Christmas, I sure did, and HA! I did get a laptop! TOLD YA! Aight, this next chapter is basically just talking between characters, but a fan of this story will like it...I hope**

**Skytha: Nobody likes your stories, thats why your last one got deleted!**

**JakLover: Shut up, we don't need to bring that up again. Or I'll have to make you eat my Mother's cooking!**

**Skytha: oo;;;; **

**JakLover: Readers, enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

_"Well?"_ hissed Ather, her face only a few inches away from hers now. Tamyis remained silent as he towered over Skytha.  
She flattened her ears and crouched under the warriors cold stare. Her fur prickled uncomforably. "I am no threat to your Clan." she said, looking down at her trembling paws.  
"You threatened our Clan when you take our prey," barked Ather. "You have plenty of food in your City home already. You come here only to hunt for sport. But we hunt to survive"  
The truth in the warrior female's words peirced Skytha like a bullet, and suddenly she understood her anger. She stopped trembling, sat up, and straightened her ears. She raised her eyes to meet hers. "I had not thought of it that way before. I am sorry," she said solemnly. "I will not hunt here again"  
Ather let her wings settle at her sides and signaled Tamyis to step back. "You are an unusual City Wolf, Skytha," she said.  
Kayota's sigh of relief made Skytha's ears twitch. She heared the approval in Ather's voice and noticed as she swapped a meaningful glance with Tamyis. The look made her curious. What flashed between the two warriors? Quietly she asked," Is survival here really so hard"  
"Our territory covers only part of the Wasteland," answered Ather. "We compete with other Clans for what we have. And this year, a long Summer means prey is scarce." "Is your Clan very big?" Skytha asked, her green eyes wide.  
"Big enough." replied Ather. "Our territory can support us, but there is no prey left over"  
"Are you all warriors, then?" Skytha questioned. Ather's guarded answers just made her more and more curious.  
Tamyis answered her. "Some are warriors. Some are too young or too old or too busy caring for pups to hunt"  
"And you all live and share prey together?" Skytha murmured in awe, thinking how guiltily of her own easy, selfish life.  
Ather looked again at Tamyis. The warrior stared back at her steadily. At last she returned her gaze to Skytha and said," Perhaps you should find out for yourself. Would you like to join DesertClan"  
Skytha was so surprised, she couldn't speak.  
Ather went on: "If you did, you would train with Kayota to become a Clan warrior"  
"But City Wolves can't be warriors!" Kayota blurted out.  
"They don't have warrior blood"  
A sad look clouded Ather's eyes. "Warrior blood." she echoed with a sigh. "Too much of that has been spilled lately." Ather fell silent and Tamyis spoke,"Ather is only offering you training young pup. There is no guarantee you would become a full warrior. It might prove too difficult for you. After all, you are used to a comfortable life"  
Skytha was stung by Tamyis's words. She swung her head around to face the winged-wolf. "Why offer me the chance, then?"  
But it was Ather who answered. "You are right to question our motives, young one. The fact is, Desertclan needs warriors"  
"Understand that Ather does not make this offer lightly," warned Tamyis. "If you wish to train with us, we will have to take you into our Clan. You must either live with us and respect our ways, or return to Haven City and never come back. You cannot live with a paw in each world"  
A cool breeze stirred the sands, ruffling Skytha's fur. She shivered, not with the cold, but with excitement at the incredible possibilities opening in front of her.  
"Are you wondering if it's worth giving up your comfortable City life?" asked Ather gently. "But do you realize the price you will pay for your warmth and food"  
Skytha looked at her, puzzled. Surely her encounter with these winged-wolves had proved her just how easy and luxurious her life was. "I can tell you're still pure." Ather added,"despite the City stench that still clings to your fur"  
"What do you mean-_still_ pure"  
"You havn't been taken to the Baron's Palace" Ather said gravely, "Most City Wolves have, I suspect"  
Skytha was confused. She suddenly thought of Varen , who had become fat and lazy since he was captured by Krimson gaurds and tested on in the Baron's Palace. Was that what Ather meant? "The Clan may not be able to offer you such easy food or warmth," continued Ather. "In the Winter nights in the Wasteland can be cruel. The Clan will demand great loyalty and hard work. You will be expected to protect the Clan with your life is necessary. And there are many mouths to feed. But the rewards are great. You will remain Pure. You will be trained in the ways of the wild. You will learn what it is to be a true wolf. The strength and the fellowship of the Clan will always be with you, even when you hunt alone." Skytha's head reeled. Ather seemed to be offering her the life she had lived so many times, and so tantalizingly, in her dreams, but could she like that for real?  
Tamyis interrupted her thoughts. "Come, Ather, let's not waste anymore time here. We must be ready to join the other patrol at moonhigh. Sharok will wonder what has become of us." He stood up and flicked his tail expectantly. Skytha's stomach turned to knots at the sound of the name 'Sharok'. Could that acually be her brother she had been looking for, for a year. She pondered a moment.  
"Wait." Skytha barked. "Can I think about your offer?"  
Ather looked at her for a long momentthen nodded.  
"Tamyis will be here tomorrow at sunhigh," she told her.  
"Give him your answer then."  
Ather murmered a low signal, and in a single movement the three wolves turned and spread their wings, heading into the moonlit Wasteland.  
Skytha blinked. She stared-excited, uncertain-up past the dunes that encircled her, over the river was a ways away-to the stars that glittered in the clear night sky. The scent of the Clan wolves still hung in the night air. And as Skytha headed for home, she felt a strange sensation inside her, tugging her back into the depths of the Wasteland. Her fur prickled deliciously in the light wind, and the rustling sand seemed to whisper her name into the shadows.

* * *

**How was that for an update? That gives me about 4 more days until I begin recieving e-mails from readers wanting more. The next chapter will be ALOT longer, and I empisize the word "ALOT". Read and Reveiw. CuzI know ya'll love me!**

**Skytha: May I remind the readers of this story who do not read Cry of the Wolf that I'm positive that you must be confused on who some of these people (Skytha and Sharok) are. WELL GO READ THE STORY! You people don't have to run a mile to read it. Just click a friggen button. Cry of the Wolf is awsome too! Awsomer than this story. WE only have 3 chapter things! Corad has like...48...49.. I dunno around that number!**

**JakLover: Now, now, now, be nice. You've had your speech now, go play Shadow of the Colossus, you like that game Skytha. So go.**

**Skytha: mutters something that sounds like pansy and walks away**

**JakLover: Hope to get good props for this chappie! Chapter 3 coming soon!**


End file.
